<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stars by RecedingSerenity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894284">Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecedingSerenity/pseuds/RecedingSerenity'>RecedingSerenity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fortnite (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Gen, Group Bonding, Helicopters, I promise, It's Okay, Meowscles loves Midas, Midas smiles again, Nightfall - Freeform, No one gets hurt, Stargazing, Stars, Team Bonding, but in a cute friendly way, crash, happiness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:16:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecedingSerenity/pseuds/RecedingSerenity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When thinking of a helicopter crash, one wouldn't exactly jump for joy, now would they? Leave it to Midas' Agents to turn a horrendous experience into a comedic one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I just want to take a quick moment to say...thank you guys so very much for the feedback I've been receiving! The comments I've been getting have been heartwarming! If you ever have any suggestions or requests, feel free to shoot them my way! I'd love to write some things that you want to read! Thank you again, and I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We're lucky we were over a body of water."</p>
<p>Tina ran her hands through her damp hair, glancing over at the leader of the Agency as he wrung out his tie with a less than pleased expression on his face. This caused Tina to snicker, "Aw, not a friend of the water, huh?" She laughed, shaking her right leg a little to get rid of some seaweed that had clung to the bottom of her boot.</p>
<p>Midas turned his head to send a mild glare in Tina's direction. "We could've easily been killed," he said seriously.</p>
<p>"You've gotta admit, boss...that was kind of fun," Maya piped up, squeezing as much water out of her hair as she could before letting it fall back over her shoulder again. Her comment earned a laugh from Tina, but a scoff from Midas.</p>
<p>Midas glanced over his shoulder at the destroyed remains of their helicopter, the blades of the aircraft all bent and misshapen. The whole thing was smoking, a small fire springing up from it. The man opened his mouth to again express the magnitude of the hazardous situation, but any attempted words died on his tongue, simply exhaling with a small shake of his head instead. He knew that nothing he would say would change the girls' opinion on the matter.</p>
<p>Maybe Midas should just be happy that they were all okay and unharmed. Maybe he should join in, because maybe that was a little fun and exhilarating, and maybe he flashed a brief smile as Tina had leapt out of the helicopter with a loud yell of excitement. Maybe.</p>
<p>"Well, hey, now we know the wingspan- uh, propeller-span? of the helicopter," Tina laughed. "Turns out trees don't like helicopter blades."</p>
<p>"Who would've thought?" Maya said sarcastically, earning a laugh and a playful shove from Tina. The sound of another helicopter had the three Agents looking skyward. "There they are- I knew they wouldn't be far behind," Maya said, smiling up at the functional helicopter that held Brutus, Skye, and Meowscles.</p>
<p>Midas rolled his eyes a little at the idea of having to be rescued. The Agency was too far to get back to by foot, though, so he wouldn't complain. "Lovely," he huffed quietly.</p>
<p>The helicopter landed, but Skye was already on the ground before it did, hopping down when safe enough to do so. "Are you guys okay?! We saw your helicopter go down!" The girl said, adjusting her backpack a little and rushing over to her friends.</p>
<p>"We're alright," Tina said with a laugh, glancing over as Meowscles and Brutus exited the helicopter as well.</p>
<p>"For a moment, I thought you'd been shot down," Brutus commented as he walked over to the group. "But then I saw how dangerously close you were to the trees," he added, raising an eyebrow behind his sunglasses, which really didn't need to be on, seeing as it was nightfall.</p>
<p>"Trust me, so did we," Midas said, the lack of amusement very clear in his voice. A loud meowing stole Midas' attention, seeing his beloved friend making a beeline towards him, arms outstretched. Meowscles always worried about him; it was rather precious, really. "Whoa whoa, hey, I'm alright, I'm alright," Midas said, stumbling back quite a few steps as he was quickly wrapped into the cat's tight embrace, and dammit, Midas literally couldn't refrain from smiling, moving his arms to pat Meowscles' back reassuringly.</p>
<p>That smile didn't last for long, though. During his little stumble, Midas happened to slip on that seaweed that Tina had discarded from her boot earlier. And, as luck would have it...they were on a hill. And, as even more luck would have it, Midas slipped backwards. Backwards, down the damn hill.</p>
<p>A definitely manly yelp escaped Midas' lips as he fell, Meowscles meowing loudly in alarm as they both went down, tumbling down the hill and rolling to a stop at the bottom.</p>
<p>The second they fell, Tina burst into a fit of laughter, smacking a hand up to her face. "Oh my god- this is our leader, our boss! Wh-" she laughed, the others laughing as well, once they were sure that Midas and Meowscles were alright.</p>
<p>Skye smiled brightly, looking down at the two of them from atop the hill. She snapped a quick picture of them with a giggle, highly amused at the whole situation before pulling her camera off, shouting, "Catch!" She then tossed her camera down to Midas as to not damage it, which landed on his stomach just as he was about to get up, causing to let out a small shout. Skye giggled, proceeding to drop down to the ground and roll down the hill herself, laughing as she went.</p>
<p>"Look out below!" Tina shouted then, doing the same as Skye and dropping, rolling down the hill.</p>
<p>Maya laughed, but she just walked down the hill alongside Brutus, who looked at the people he now confidently calls his family, smiling.</p>
<p>Skye rolled to a stop next to Midas, bumping against his shoulder with a laugh. What she found even more funny was that he wasn't even trying to get up anymore. In fact, he had a little smile on his face, turning his head a little to look over at Skye, handing her camera back to her. "Impeccable aim, by the way," he said sarcastically.</p>
<p>Skye giggled, taking her camera back. "Heh, sorry," she said, to which Midas shook his head fondly, looking upwards again.</p>
<p>Tina came to a stop next to Skye, all smiles and laughs. Once Brutus and Maya joined, they too decided to join the others on the ground, Brutus next to Tina, Maya next to Brutus, which brought the lineup back to Meowscles, who lay on the other side of Midas. The group formed a little circle, all smiling and talking and laughing together.</p>
<p>Midas didn't speak, though. He just...stared. He stared up at the stars that painted the sky, making out multiple constellations. Crickets chirping, fireflies flying around slowly, everyone talking happily and enjoying themselves...it was nice. It was very, very nice. The little smile that was on his lips didn't go away. It grew, a little, actually.</p>
<p>Skye had fallen silent, taking a second to just look at Midas. He wasn't looking at her, no, but even from the side, she saw the smile that he rarely wore. It was so very rare. So, she moved a little, just a little, snapping a silent picture of Midas and his soft little smile without him noticing. For a rainy day, she thought. She too then shifted her gaze to the stars, her own smile lighting up the night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>